Gantungan Hp bulanSabit
by AeonFlux15
Summary: saia gak pande buat Summary. yang jelas Fic ini tentang Jumonji n wakana. RnR please... :


**Title : Gantungan HP bulanSabit**

**Rate : T-K+**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Genre : Romance**

**Story by : AeonFlux15**

**Pair : Kazuki Jumonji & Koharu Wakana**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, ancur, aneh, Typo (buat jaga-jaga),romensnya mungkin gak kerasa.**

**ini cerita amat sangat aneh bin ancur. judul ama ceritanya kagak nyambung. ini fic pertama saia di fandom eyeshield 21. dan entah mengapa, pair ini terlintas begitu aja di otak saia, sangat tidak mungkin. saia harap jumonji bersedia di pasangkan sama Wakana. **

**jumonji : ga pa! wakana kan manis telak****(?)****! aku gak keberatan kok.**

**wakana : (blushing)  
**

**oke, saia harap kalian betah membacanya ampe selese. RnR please...  
**

**Jumonji's POV**

Pertarungan neraka antara Deimon Devil Bats vs Ojo White Knights yang sangat amat melelahkan tetapi memperoleh hasil sempurna. Pertarungan yang berhasil di menangkan oleh tim deimon Devil Bats dengan score 42 untuk Deimon dan 40 buat Ojo membuat seluruh badanku luar dalam merasa sakit, nyeri tak tertahankan.

Setelah basah-basahan akibat kapten akuma yang menceburkan kami ke sungai secara tiba-tiba untuk kesenangan semata, aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang kulupakan. Ah... ya, aku ingat. Aku harus menghubunginya sekarang. Aku mengambil HP-ku yang terletak di loker paling ujung. HP berwarna silver dengan gantungan bulan sabit putih.

'1 new mail, Koharu Wakana'

Ya. Itu adalah kata-kata yang pertama ku lihat di layar HP-ku saat aku membukanya.

To : Kazuki Jumonji.

Selamat ya Kazuki-kun, kau maju ke putaran final. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Oh iya, mengenai rencana kita kemarin, akan ku tunggu kau di cafe 'blah blah' (kagak tau mw buat nama apa). Cepat ya."

Aku tersenyum simpul setelah membaca e-mail darinya. Ternyata dia duluan yang menghubungiku. Mau tau hubungganku dengan Wakana? Kami sudah 2 tahun berpacaran.

Semua berawal dari acara rombongan liburan seluruh alumni SMA 'blah blah'(kagak tau mw buat nama apa, maklum, gak pande buat nama yg beginian) tempat ayahku bersekolah dulu.

**Flashback**

"Kazuki, cepat bereskan barang-barangmu." ucap ayah setengah berteriak.

"Ya." hanya itu responku. Aku tak beranjak dari tempat duduk, malah tetap asyik memainkan game PSP.

"Cepat." kali ini ayah mengucapkannya dengan full berteriak (?)

"Huh, iya, iya. Lagian, kenapa aku harus ikut sih? Ayah juga apa kerjaan di kantor gak penting sampai-sampai luangin waktu buat liburan."

"Karena, semua orang di haruskan membawa anaknya masing-masing. Aku sedang cuti 1 bulan."

"Kalau yang tidak punya anak bagaimana?" tanyaku mengecohkan.

Tak terdengar suara ayah selama beberapa detik. Dan kemudian suaranya muncul lagi dengan volume yang 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya dan mendengarkan nada orang kebingungan. "Jangan pikirkan itu. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu."

Kali ini aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku yang sudah PW. Dengan sedikit omel-omelan yang ku komat-kamitkan sepanjang jalan menuju kamarku.

Saat yang sangat... bisa di bilang kurang menyenangkan yang ku alami saat aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP.

Setelah semua anggota rombongan berkumpul di halaman SMU 'blah blah', melesat empat bus yang membawaku, ayahku serta rombongan lain ke tempat yang kami tuju.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, semua orang pada ber-wah wah setelah melihat pemandangan pertama setelah turun dari bus. Sebuah pedesaan yang penuh dengan warna hijau dan biru terpampang di depan mata. Kesan pertama yang ku dapat dari tempat itu adalah... 'biasa aja'. Tempatnya sama seperti pedesaan lain. Ada sawahnya, ada rumahnya, ada perkebunanya, ada peternakannya dan ada sungainya.

Semua rombongan pun mulai berjalan menuju villa yang akan kami singgahi sekaligus kami tiduri (?) banyak sekali anak-anak kecil yang melebih-lebihkan tempat aneh ini. Aku sudah bisa merasakan bau-bau membosankan tercium dan terdeteksi di tempat ini.

Huh... aku yang masih setengah ngantuk ini langsung berjalan ke arah sungai yang cukup besar dan terletah agak jauh dari jalan kecil yang sedang kami lalui menuju villa.

Ku celupkan seluruh kepalaku yang sudah merah karena kelelahan yang tampak seperti orang mesum *Di tonjok jumonji* ini.

"Ah~ aduh, tidak sampai." desah seseorang yang tidak terdeteksi siapa. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh kiri kanan mencari arah dari suara imut yang sepertinya dari seorang anak perempuan yang butuh bantuan. 'Hohoho, tenanglah anak manis 'Jumonjimen' datang'

Setelah menemukan asal muasal suara imut tersebut. Yang tertangkap oleh mataku adalah : seorang gadis manis dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang di kuncir kuda sedang kesusahan menggapai sesuatu yang sepertinya tercemplung ke sungai.

"Hai, ehm... apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" aku menawarkan bantuan dengan sangat manis anggun nan sopan *di tampar Jumonji*

"Hiks... hiks..."

Tiba-tiba tuh cewek nangis kenceng banget. Duh, mana nih ortunya. Kok kagak nongol-nongol? Anak lu nangis nih! Teriakku dalam hati. Benar-benar sia-sia.

Karena aku tak berpengalaman bagaimana cara menenangkan cewek yang sedang nangis, aku mencoba menghiburnya dengan cara ngomong begini.

"Apa yang bisa aku buat supaya kamu berhenti menangis?"

Huidih... aku berhasil. Tu cewek berhenti nagis dan menatap mataku dalam. Kalau dilihat baik-baik nih cewek manis juga.

"Benarkah kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya dengan nada super imut plus manja yang sukses membuatku blushing.

"Eh? I...Iya."

"Benarkah?" matanya berbinar-binar.

"Memangnya kau perlu bantuan apa?" tanyaku.

"Tolong ambil gantungan yang tergantung di ranting... eh, udah jatuh ke sungai. Ah~ ayo tolong ambilkan, ambilkan!" tiba-tiba gadis itu berteriak yang membuatku refleks langsung nyebur ke sungai. Aksiku tadi sukses menarik beratus pasang mata terpaku hanya padaku.

"Woy! Apaan sih! Kalau mau ambil, ambil sendiri lah. Barang, barang elo!" bentakku keras. Si cewek imut tadi malah mengeluarkan cairan sejenis air dari matanya. Dia menangis. Suaranya makin besar. Besar. Dia nangis sambil berteriak.

Segera aku menyelam ke dasar untuk mencari gantungan yang di maksud untuk membungkam mulut gadis cengeng yang menyusahkan. Tak disangka, ternyata eh ternyata nih sungai dalam juga. Airnya juga dingin mati. Bisa mampus lama-lama ada di sini.

Aku terus mencari-cari. Aku benar-benar berkorban demi orang yang tak aku kenal, sampai sebuah akar pohon yang menjalar sukses membuat tangankku tersangkut pada salah-satu dari dirinya. Aku terus berusaha menarik tanganku. Tak bisa. Aku tarik paksa tanganku yang terjepit. Tetap tak mau lepas. Aku mulai panik, sebentar lagi nafasku habis. Aku menarik tangnku sekuat tenaga yang menimbulkan efek kebas sementara dan nyeri sakit sekali.

Nafasku benar-benar habis dan tentu saja aku harus segera kembali ke dasar. Tetapi, sebuah benda bersinar menghentikanku. Aku mengurungkan niatku kembali ke dasar. Aku sempat berfikir untuk apa aku menantang maut hanya demi sebuah gantungan kunci.

Stok nafasku benar-benar sudah habis, segera ku raih benda bersinar tadi dan segera kembali ke dasar untuk mengambil nafas.

"HUA! HUA! (bernafas)"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan gantungannya?"

Aku ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaannya plus plus bonus memarahinya karena sudah membuatku hampir mati. Saat aku akan berbicara, entah mengapa, aku merasakan rasa pusing hebat. Kepalaku berkunang-kunang dan penglihatanku kabur. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

Xxxxx

Uh... berat sekali rasanya buat ngebuka mata. Pening luar biasa seperti menjalar di otakku yang mempunyai kapasitas muatan yang pas-pasan ini *di timpuk pake elpiji ama jumonji* rasa sakit karena lelah juga ku rasakan.

"Kazuki? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangatlah tidak asing bagiku.

"Uh..." desahku sembari mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurku yang aku tak tau sudah berapa lama.

"Pelan-pelan Kazuki. Ah iya, maaf ya, saat ini ayah sedang ada sedikit urusan penting. Jadi, ayah tinggaal dulu ya. Nanti akan ada anak teman ayah yang akan mengantarkan makan malam untukmu." jelas ayah panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku masih berada dalam posisi duduk di atas kasur. Aku duduk terdiam. Tak sedang memikirkan apapun, tak sedang melakukan aktifitas apapun.

_Ceklek..._

Suara pintu yang terbuka. Aku menoleh kearah pintu. Ku lihat seorang anak perempuan yang tak asing bagiku sedang membawa nampan yang berisi piring dan gelas.

"Ha...hai, Jumonji-kun." Sapanya ramah.

Wow, ternyata aku ini cukup terkenal. Buktinya dia tau namaku. Hehehe.

"Oh iya, kita belum kenalan, tapi kamu kok tau namaku?" tanyaku sok polos.

"Ah... namaku Koharu Wakana. Aku... tau namamu dari paman Erito."

"Oh." Aku ber-oh ria.

"Ah... ini ada bubur. Ayo dimakan, biar enakan." kata Wakana dengan lemah lembut.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung meraih tuh nasi. Setelah beberapa detik, sebelum aku sempat memegang piring bubur tersebut. Kurasakan rasa nyeri ditanganku. "Aw." desahku.

"Jumonji-kun. Ah, mungkin tanganmu terkilir saat apa... gitu. Ya sudah, biar aku suapi." Kata Wakana sembari mengambil sesendok bubur dan mengarahkannya ke mulutku. "Aaa."

Aku melahap sendok demi sendok bubur yang ia suapi.

Saat Wakana menyuapiku, kami diam seribu bahasa bak boneka kepingin pipis (?)

"Hei, coba ambil jacket yang tadi kupakai." pintaku di sela-sela suapan terakhir.

Tanpa menjawab Wakana langsung mengambil jacket yang terletak di atas meja. Gadis itu memberikan jacketnya kepada empunya jacket ntu. Aku yang punyanya langsung merogoh kantung jacketku make tangan kiri. Kan tangan kanan ceritanya terkilir. Aku pun mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna putih terang. Matanya berbinar-binar. Wakana merebut gantungan bulan sabit itu dari tanganku.

"Arigatou Jumonji-kun." katanya.

Aku hanya terseyum simpul. Wakana pun ikut terseyum. Senyumanya yang semanis kulit pepaya *ditendang Wakana* itu sukses membuatku blushing.

"Jumonji-kun, gantungan ini untukmu saja. Sebenarnya gantungan ini untuk sahabatku yang akan pindah keluar kota. Tapi, percuma saja memberikannya lagi, dia sudah pergi tadi siang. Jadi, ini untukmu saja. Aku juga punya yang sama, tapi warnanya pink." Wakana memberikan gantungan bulan sabit itu padaku dan memperlihatkan gantungan miliknya.

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Wakana menjadi dekat. Walaupun jarak rumah kami jauh. Kami masih sering berhubungan lewat e-mail. Dan pada kelas 2 SMP aku menembaknya tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Betapa bahagianya diriku saat Wakana mengatakan 'iya' kata-kata itu terus terulang di pikiranku selama beberapa hari.

**End of flashback**

Mengingat masa lalu yang panjang membuatku kelupaan untuk mengganti baju dan pergi cepat-cepat ke cafe 'blah-blah' untuk menemui Wakana. Sebelum itu, Daku membalas e-mail Wakana menggunakan HP yang bergantung gantungan kunci bulan sabit berwarna putih.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju dan membereskan semua barang. Dengan wajah yang merah akibat kelelahan dan kedinginan, aku keluar dari bus DDB untuk menuju cafe 'blah blah'

"Aku pulang duluan ya." aku salam perpisahan pada kedua sahabatku. Kuroki dan Togano.

Aku berjalan pelan menjauhi bus DDB.

"Ah... Jumonji! Nanti malam kami akan merayakan kemenangan ini dengan makan malam bersama. Jangan lupa datang ya." teriak Mamori dari kejauhan.

"Hmm...m sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang Mamori."

"Kami juga mengundang Ojo loh. Pokoknya akan ramai. Nanti kukirim lewat e-mail alamatnya." Mamori masih membujukku agar mau datang.

Aku tak menjawab lagi. Karena saat aku akan menjawab dia sudah tak ada di depan bus dan busnya pun sudah menghilang *kok bisa?*

Xxxxx

"Kazuki-kun!" Wakana melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku berjalan ke arah mejanya. Kami pun mulai berbincang-bincang. Dia selalu mengulang pertanyaan yang berbeda-beda dngan tujuan yang sama 'Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah bertanding?' atau pertanyaan 'apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja setelah ditindih Otawara?'

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Kazuki-kun, hmm...m bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain? Eh, tapi, kalau Kazuki-kun masih lelah tidak usah saja." Usul Wakana gugup.

"Ayolah, aku juga sedang ingin kesana." dustaku. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi, buat Wakana apa sih yang enggak? Hehehe.

Aku menggandeng tangannya menuju tanman bermain. Selama perjalanan kami terus berbincang-bincang ria.

Beberapa jam kami lewati hingga tiba saatnya makan malam.

Akhirnya, Aku dan Wakana memutuskan untuk pergi makan malam ke sebuah restaurant Italia.

Kami makan berdua dengan tenang dan suasana sangat romantis. Jarang sekali kami bisa seperti ini. Tapi, sebuah kehebohan besar sedikit mengganggu.

"Ada apa sih mereka ribut-ribut, mengganggu saja." Omelku. Padahal, aku saja belum melihat siapa yang menyebabkan keributan itu.

"Tak usah di pikirkan Kazuki-kun." Wakana menenangkanku.

"Jumonji!" teriak seperti ada dua orang yang memanggil namaku membuatku tersedak. Aku kenal betul suara ini.

Aku menoleh ke arah berasalnya suara ini. "Kuroki! Togano!" mataku terbelalak.

Wakana pun ikut melihat ke arah Kuroki dan Togano, tepatnya, tempat di mana terletak pusat ke bisingan yang sedari tadi mengganggu dirinya dia kekasihnya.

"Loh, Wakana? Sedang apa disini?"

"Sakuraba-kun?" Wakana ikut terbelalak melihat Sakuraba sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya mulai bercucuran keringat dingin.

Akhirnya, semua pemain Deimon dan Ojo melihat ke arahku dan Wakana. Diam. Rertaurant itu menjadi hening.

"Jadi, Wakana itu pacarmu ya Jumonji. Kau sudah punya pacar?" Kuroki memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Yo, Juu-nii sudah punya pacar nih ceritanya, udah berapa lama?" tanya Suzuna. Antenanya mulai naik dan bergerak-gerak.

Semuanya menjadi riuh. Semua menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Seluruh anggota Deimon dan ojo minus Hiruma mengerumuniku dan Wakana. Sesaat aku merasa seperti seorang artis.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Aku memajukan badanku dan mengarahkan wajahku ke arah Wakana. Aku menciumnya di depan semua anggota Deimon dan Ojo sebagai jawaban dari semua pertanyaan mereka.

"Huah... Jumonji sudah punya pacar, kenapa aku tidak punya?" Kuroki mulai histeris. Sejak saat itu, tak ada lagi yang namanya tutup-tutupan. Mereka yang hadir pada malam itu sudah mengetahui soal hubunganku dan Wakana. Setidaknya, ini bisa membawa keberuntungan bagi kami. *apa hubungannya?*

~End~

**Fuyuh... selese juga nih Fic gaje. silahkan kritik saran pujian atau flamenya. **

**lega juga ini fic selesai. biasanya gak langsung selesai.**

**udah ah... Nggak usah banya bacot lagi.**

Review please!


End file.
